Nuevo compañero, nuevas aventuras
by Ukikin
Summary: Una historia sobre LS que hice hace mucho,mucho tiempo. Esta progreso pero, ire actualizando "constantemente". La historia trata de un muchacho que llega al Instituto, se hace buenas migas con las chicas y,al cabo de un tiempo,ya es parte de todo el grupo de chicas!.
1. La llegada de alguien nuevo

Era un día como cualquier otro en el instituto,pero con un ambiente raro,¿la razón?,un chico sentado en una esquina del salón que se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana despertaba la curiosidad de todos,ya que dicho chico era un estudiante del otro lado del mundo.

Konata: Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba algo interesante por aquí- exclamo la peliazul -.

Kagami:¿Qué es lo interesante?-le contesto la chica de las coletas- Es tan solo un chico nuevo y nada más.

Konata: Es que puede ser que sea un chico con poderes extra-naturales.

Kagami: Oye,oye -le corto las ilusiones - no te pases rollos con la gente ¿quieres?.

Konata: Tan realista y aburrida como siempre Kagamin - suspiro -...además,le veo algo de misterioso,como si tuviera un don único,mi instinto me lo dice.

Miyuki: Bueno,Konata-San,Kagami-San tiene razón después de todo,no hay que juzgar a la gente sin conocerla -Acoto la muchacha de lentes -.

Tsukasa: Con todo este asunto del estudiante nuevo,se me había olvidado que hoy había examen- Dijo cambiando el tema-.

Konata:¡¿Que había examen hoy?!...bueno,igual que mi papá no me prometió nada, así que...

Kagami: Eres un caso - Le reprendio -.

A la llegada de Kuroi-Sensei,le dio prioridad al chico nuevo para presentarse ante la clase,este se levantó de su asiento,se dirigió al pizarrón y mientras todos lo miraban este aspiro profundo y hablo.

?: Me-me llamo Yuujou Burusu,pu-pueden llamarme por mi nombre,ahorrense las f-formalidades,e-espero hacer buenos amigos aquí.

Kuroi: Y bien...¿Que te hizo entrar aquí en Ryouou?,o mas bien,¿Que te hizo venir hasta Japón?-interrogo Sensei-.

Burusu: ¿Eh?,pues principalmente porque quería hacer una vida independiente y decidí hacerla aquí,en el País del Sol Naciente, originalmente soy del otro lado del mundo...uhm,decidí entrar en éste instituto porque tengo unos amigos aquí.

Kuroi: Bueno,bueno esperamos que tu estadía en Japón y Ryouou sea agradable,para hoy había examen,pero creo que puedo hacer la vista gorda debido a tu llegada.

"¡Siii~!,gracias,Burusu Lee." -Exclamo inmediatamente la clase-

Burusu: De nada...supongo. - Contesto el anonadado muchacho,al ver el comportamiento de sus nuevos compañeros -

A la llegada del almuerzo, Burusu se dirigía al comedor pero sentía que alguien lo iba dio la vuelta y no vio a nadie por el pasillo.

"Que raro". - exclamo -

Konata le iba pisando los talones,pero en una curva lo perdió de vista por estarlo siguiendo de lejos.

Konata: Demonios...no debí haber estado tan lejos.

Burusu: Osea que efectivamente me estabas siguiendo. -Le dijo el nuevo que estaba detrás de la chica peliazul -

Konata: ¡¿Eh?!...que va lo que pasa es que... - Se excusaba anonadada -

Burusu: A mi no me engañas,me ibas siguiendo. -Le interrumpió el chico -

Konata: Esta bien me atrapaste...¿pero como supiste que te iba siguiendo?. - Pregunto la chica -

Burusu: Es información clasificada - dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente -,y ahora...¿donde esta el comedor?.

Konata: Jo...vale,vale te llevare al comedor.

Mientras se dirigian a la susodicha sala iban conversando obviamente,sobre anime.

Konata: Sabes mucho el tema -lo felicito,tras una larga conversación -

Burusu: Gracias,nunca había tenido una conversación así...Anda,que grande es este lugar -Exclamo al ver el comedor-

Konata: Pues que esperabas es un comedor...¿quieres sentarte conmigo y el resto de mis amigas?

Burusu se sonrojo al saber que iba a estar solo con chicas,pero necesitaba hacerse nuevas amigas ,ya que las que tenia era solo llegar a la mesa las demás chicas se sobresaltaron al ver que la pequeña peliazul ya se había echo buenas migas con el nuevo.

?: Así que tu eres el nuevo -Dijo una muchacha con trenzas- pues bienvenido a Ryouou,me llamo Hiiragi Kagami.

?:Es un placer conocerte mas de cerca -Le dijo al nuevo la hermana Tsukasa- mi nombre es Hiiragi Tsukasa,espero que seamos bueno amigos.

?:Me llamo Takara Miyuki,un placer conocerte personalmente y felicidades por entrar a Ryouou.

Burusu:Gracias,un placer conocerlas a todas,espero que seamos buenos amigos,Espejo,Mikasa y Minieve...

Konata:¿Eh?,¿y eso de que va? -Pregunto Konata mientras las demás lo miraban preocupadas-

Burusu: Supongo que he de mejorar esto de los nombre jeje...-Dijo el muchacho mientras se empezaba a poner colorado-

Y así fue el día con el chico nuevo,al final de las clases cada cual se fue por donde debía,Burusu estaba contento porque en el primer día ya había cuatro amigas.


	2. Reencuentro con la infancia

Burusu ya llevaba una semana en Japón, su instancia en el instituto había ido de maravilla...pero el sentía que le faltaba veía distraído por la ventana de la sala antes de las clases se le acerco la chica peliazul.

Konata: Venga Burusu cambia esa cara ¿por que el animo tan bajo?.- Un suspiro fue la respuesta que recibio -

Tsukasa: ¿Te sientes mal?.Podemos enseñarte donde esta la enfermería si quieres. - Pregunto la chica con una clara preocupación -

Burusu: No es eso...lo que pasa es que...siento como si me faltara algo.

Konata: ¿Algo? ¿No sera algún tomo que te este faltando?.

Miyuki: De seguro es por estar lejos de su familia y antiguos amigos -Dijo la chica de lentes - tengo entendido que un viaje así es muy delicado ya que no se puede ver a sus parientes y seres cercanos.

Burusu: Como siempre Miyuki dando en el clavo jeje... - Respondió con una sonrisa ironica,mostrando así el echo de que se estaba haciendo el duro -

Mientras, Kagami se dirigía a la clase 3-B cuando se encontró con cierta chica. La chica de las coletas le contó sobre el alumno nuevo y esta al tan solo saber su nombre se dirigió a máxima velocidad a la sala de la clase 3-B, abrió la puerta de golpe y las tres chicas se dieron vuelta mientras que Burusu solo siguió mirando la ventana.

Konata:Anda,¿Que haces aquí P... - La chica que había entrado interrumpió la frase de Konata -

?: Duuuude,long time no see!.

Burusu se dio la vuelta y con los ojos brillantes se dirigió a quien le había gritado.

Burusu: ¡PATTY, ESO ES LO QUE ME AMIGA DE TODA MI INFANCIA!.

Mientras todos los demás alumnos miraban anonadados la situación,las tres chicas se sentían bien por Burusu ya que había vuelto a ser el que era. Los dos alumnos extranjeros se habían puesto a entablar una muy profunda conversación.

Burusu: ...Y así fue como termine llegando hasta el instituto, tengo una casa de la que prácticamente soy el dueño...claro, la compre con todo lo que ahorre.

Patricia: Oh,my sabes lo mucho que te extrañe ¿cuantos años habrán sido?...

Burusu:¿Dos...tal vez?... ¡pero eso ya no importa!.Venga,¡cuéntame como es la cultura nipona!

Estaban teniendo una encariñada charla hasta que llego Kuroi-Sensei un tanto desconcertada por el suceso reciente.

Kuroi: ¿Pero que es todo este alboroto?, todo el edificio pudo escuchar sus gritos.

Patricia: Es el poder de la amistad Sensei -Dijo la americana -

Burusu: Sip, ese poder que mueve montañas y hace que viejas amistades se reencuentren como si hubiera sido la primera vez...como un remake de un videojuego. ¿No, Patty?.

Patricia: Claro así como cuando mandaste a volar a ese pingüino por los aires en una Game Boy y tiempo después lo hiciste en una Nintendo DS.¡Claro que te sigo el hilo! .

Burusu: Oh,si.¡Todavía me acuerdo de esa ocasión!. Ya te digo, no hubiera conseguido todos los tesoros sin tu ayuda...

Kuroi: ¡Oigan,oigan,oigan! -Sensei los corto antes de que empezaran otra charla de aquellas - Este no es horario de chacharra, conversen cuando terminen la clases ¿oyeron?.

_"Si, Sensei"_-Dijeron ambos-.

Patricia: ¿Ves, Burusu?, sabia que debíamos habernos buscado un salón vacío para discutir de nuestros asuntos. - Sonreía de forma picara mientras decía esto -

Burusu: Ajá,ajá...de nuestros...MUY serios asuntos. - Burusu le respondía con la misma mirada -

En ese entonces, todo el salón noto el cambio de atmosfera. Como si los dos extranjeros hubieran pasado de ser las personas mas apegadas del mundo a ser como el vinagre y el aceite. El ambiente se hubiese mantenido de no ser porque Sensei se harto y les metió un librazo en la cabeza a ambos.

Y así paso otro día. Burusu ya tenia a su, aparentemente, mano derecha y todo volvía a ser como la emoción continua pues se acercan dos nuevos alumnos.


	3. Cosas de hermanos

Iban caminando a la par dos muchachos que,al parecer,iban discutiendo en voz la gente los miraba de reojo ya que tenían la sensación de que si los quedaban mirando mucho rato les iba a llegar una paliza por parte de ambos.

Mientras tanto,en la sala de 1-D, se encontraban la pequeña muchacha y otras dos alumnas interrogando a la americana sobre el chico nuevo.

Patricia:Pues,¿que quieren que les diga? -Decía Patty con su acento peculiar - si tan solo somos amigos aunque no me extrañaría que la gente nos viera como novios al ser tan inseparables jejeje.

Yutaka: ¡¿Q-Que son pareja?! -Pregunto Yutaka sorprendida-  
Patricia:¿Ven?,ahí tienen la prueba.

En la clase 3-B se estaba dando la misma situación las cuatro chicas interrogando a Burusu.  
Burusu:Solo somos amigos, nada fuera de lo normal.

Konata:Pero parece que tienen una cercanía enorme,si hasta parecen pareja -Dijo maliciosamente Konata-.

Burusu:Pues,no eres la primera que lo piensa...y apuesto que yo no soy el único,cuando llegue por primera ves al instituto pude fijarme en dos chicas que siempre andaban juntas... y demonios una si que hablaba fuerte.

Konata: Pero bueno,bueno,¿como se conocieron?.¿Y que fue esa mirada amenazante del otro dia? -Konata pregunto como si estuviera interesada en los detalles-.

Kagami:Oye, es algo muy incomodo ¿no crees?. -Dijo cortante la chica con coletas-

Burusu: No te preocupes Kagami, por mi esta bien...mmmm...me acuerdo de algo - Se ponia el dedo en la frente para hacer unos minutos hasta que pudiera recordar todo -. Hala, conocí a Patty en una partida de una arcadia.

Al oir esto,todas quedaron en ,menos Konata,que ese tipo de cosas no le sorprendian para nada.

Konata: Jejeje~.Ya lo suponia -Decia mientras asentía con la cabeza-

Kagami: Menuda manera de conocer a tu amiga de la infancia.

Burusu:¡Oh,vamos!.Pero si un encuentro de lo mas é jugando solo un juego de peleas cuando,de repente,veo con el rabillo del ojo a alguien que nunca antes había visto entrar al arcade,aparentemente,su llegada había causado í los ojos para ver a mi contrincante y me di cuenta de que era un chica, que se notaba a leguas que era extranjera._"Espero que el encuentro sea muy divertido"_.Por su acento me di cuenta que era americana,de verdad me sorprendía que pudiera hablar tan fluido._"Pues, si eso quieres"_,le respondi.

Ambos jugamos con los dos protagonistas del juego que tenían los mismo cuanto empezaron a sonar los botones todos estaban mirando la pelea como si fueran el publico. Ambos estábamos concentrados, era buena pero yo no iba a dejarme ganar solo porque fuera una pelea concluyo con un empate...ambos quedamos con un cuarto de vida,eso de verdad fue intenso... tanto que nadie se lo pudo creer.

Solté los controles y moví la mano que no la sentía,ella me quedo mirando y me pregunto de forma maliciosa: _"Rematch tomorrow?"_.Nunca me hago para atrás en un desafió asi que acepte,muy de que se fuera,le pregunte su nombre. _"My name is Patrcia Martin"_ \- Contesto en su ingles puro - _"¿y el tuyo?"_. _"Me llaman Yuujou...Yuujou Burusu"_, le respondi.

Burusu: Y así fue como nos fuimos haciendo cada vez mas amigos, y cuando la situación lo pedía éramos eternos rivales. -Terminaba con un aire de si el contar la historia lo hubiese llenado de energia -

Tsukasa: Vaya,si que es una gran historia -Se sorprendio Tsukasa-.

Burusu: Pues claro, parece sacada de una visual novel,¿no?.

Konata: Mas que una visual novel ahí tienes una novela ligera entera -Decia la peliazul a modo de burla -.

Burusu:Pero bueno,Patty y yo no somos los unicos...

Miyuki:Uhm,¿A que te refieres con eso,Burusu-San? -Aparentemente,Miyuki hablo por todos al decir eso -

Burusu:Pues asi como lo oyen,yo no soy el unico que esta por seguro que los demás chicos están por llegar y cuando estemos todos...¡se va revolucionar todo Japon!.

Acto seguido a esto se escucho un grito que a Burusu le sonó muy conocido.

?:¡Demonios,sabia que debí haber venido solo! -Le gritaba un chico a su hermano menor en pleno pasillo del instituto-.

?:¿A-Ah, si?,¡P-p-pues de haber sido así l-la casa ya seria un chiquero po-polvoriento! -Le contesto es el menor con el rostro totalmente colorado-.

La discusión estremecía todo el instituto, hasta que Sakuraba-Sensei hizo acto de aparición.

Sakuraba: ¡A callar!, los dos se vienen conmigo en este instante.-Reprendió a los hermanos-.  
Estos,que estaban a punto de ponerse a pelear quedaron mirando a la maestra y después se miraron cara a cara,acto seguido se abrazaron por los hombros.

?: Pero que va,si es algo normal entre nosotros,Sensei.¿Nunca ha oído de las peleas de hermanos?.

?:S-s-si,es algo normal entre nosotros arreglamos nuestros...eh... problemas.  
Sakuraba desconfiaba de los chicos, pero aun así los dejo ,dieron media vuelta y se perdieron entre las demás seguir subiendo por las escales del instituto el hermano mayor se detuvo en una sala.

?:¿Eh?,¿este es tu salón?...-Pregunto el menor-.

?:Nah,es el tuyo. Ósea que aquí nos separamos. 

El mayor iba a abrir la puerta pero no podía.

?: ¿Puedo intentarlo? -Le pregunto el menor al ver que el mayor se estaba empezando a enojar-.

?: No -Parecía cabreado, casi al termino de ponerse rojo-...pues si no funciona empujando...

En la sala de Yutaka se sentían unos empujones en la puerta, ella y Minami fueron a ver que sucedía. Hiyori aprovecho ese momento para dejar libre su instinto de fujoshi.

Patricia: Es una buena escena,¿eh? - Le dijo Patricia a Hiyori haciendola volver a la realidad-.

Hiyori: ¿Eh?,¿que?,yo no estaba fantaseando ni nada -Respondió una sonrojada Hiyori que ya estaba sacando un cuaderno y un lápiz-.  
Mientras tanto en el pasillo estaban los dos hermanos,el mayor apegado a la pared y el otro a su lado.

?: ¿Estas seguro de esto?.

?:Si -dijo el mayor-.

?:P-Pero creo que la puerta s-se...

?:A callar -le interrumpió vas a ver,condenada puerta,como se siente que un toro te cornee...

En el corto pasillo tomo todo el impulso que pudo.¿Su plan?, derivar la a ser un impacto seguro,pero la puerta se abre de repente y todo lo que el apurado muchacho alcanzao a ver fueron dos figuras,una mas alta que la ,la figura alta puso detrás de ella a la pequeña y la aparto de ahí.Mientras que el hermano mayor no pudo frenar, entro a la sala y choco con todas la mesas.

Todos los presentes lo quedaron menor entro.

?:¿Ves?,te iba a decir que la puerta se deslizaba.

?:Tecnología...nipona -Le dijo a duras penas al menor-.

?: Eso te pasa por bruto...¡ahora ve a decirles perdón estas chicas que casi las arrollas!.

?:Y tu...¿quien te crees...para mandarme?.

?:¿Eh?...e-ehm...jeje...creo que me pase u-un poquito jeje.

El mayor lo agarra por el cuello del uniforme y empezó otra discusión.

?:¡¿Acaso crees que te las puedes mas que yo?!.¡Ademas,¿Que no te fijas que el de pelo verde esta haciendo cosplay de una estudiante?!.

Minami: Eh...-dijo en muy baja voz la chica peliverde-.

?:¡S-Seras idiota!.¿Como di-diantres va hacer cosplay e-e-en pleno instituto?.¡Esta claro q-que es una chica!.

?:¡Pero que idiota,es un chico,!.¿No sabes diferenciar a tu propio sexo?¡.

Estaban discutiendo cuando alguien los separo tirandoles del pelo.

Patricia:Vaya,vaya...cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Poppy -miro al -miro al mayor-.

Bomby:Jo...no sabia que estabas por aquí,Patty -Dijo Bomby-.

Poppy:O-Oh...s-supongo que seremos compañeros de clase -Dijo Poppy-

Después de aclarar unas cuantas cosas Bomby se fue a su salón que era mas pensativo en dos cosas, la primera: Patty les había dicho que iban a tener una sorpresa.Y la segunda: el sexo del personaje peliverde... .Por otro lado...Bomby no sabia que en su salón iba a encontrar a su peor pesadilla...


	4. ¡Tsundere al ataque!

En el instituto se había corrido el rumor de que dos chicos casi comienzan una pelea,así que, en un par de minutos, todo Ryouou ya conocía a ese par.

Konata: ¿Así que se pelearon en la sala?.¡¿Y quien pegaba mas?! -Le preguntaba muy ansiosa a Kagami-.

Kagami: No tengo idea, eso fue lo que Misao logro cotillear ayer en el piso de abajo...pero, al parecer, el mayor ese va a estar en mi salón, joo...

Konata: ¿Osea que Kagamin va tener a alguien con ligar?.

Kagami: ¡¿Pero que tonterías dices Konata?!.No me gusta ver como un hermano se aprovecha del menor solo por ser mas grande

Miyuki: Por cierto -Interrumpió para cambiar el tema-,¿alguien a visto a Burusu?.

Konata: Normalmente no suele llegar tarde.

Tsukasa: Tienes razón Kona-Chan, espero que no le haya pasado algo...

Konata: De seguro se paso toda la noche ~,va por un muuuy buen camino. - Decía la pequeña peliazul con una sonrisa picara -

Kagami: ¡Oye!. ¡El no es como tu!... A-al menos, no tanto. -Dudaba si eso que decía era cierto, ya que Burusu iba por un camino muy parecido al de la pequeña peliazul -

Miyuki: Bueno, supongo que seria mas realista pensar que esta conversando Patty...

Efectivamente, Burusu estaba en el salón de Patty pero no con ella, se encontraba conversando con Poppy.

Burusu: Así que hicieron otro de sus "numeritos", ¿eh?

Poppy: P-Pues si...hicimos o-otro - Poppy tenia una cara de enojado y sonrojado a la lo queda mirando y suelta una pequeña risita -¿E-Eh?...¿de que te ríes?

Burusu: Pues, pasa que te ves tan tierno con esa cara, hehe...

Poppy: ¿E-Ein?... si fuera por parte d-de una chica estaría bien... p-pero viniendo de ti... sale medio raro.

Burusu: Vamos, que fue solo por subirte el ,yo ya me voy .

El muchacho ya había desaparecido del salón pero en pleno pasillo recordó algo y se lo grito desde allí.

Burusu: ¡Suerte presentándose frente tus demás compañeros!. - Logro escuchar Poppy desde afuera de la que hizo que se pusiera bastante nervioso -

Poppy: ¿Eh?...¿que cosa...?.

En cuanto Burusu volvió a su salón, se ubico en su asiento y las tres chicas le preguntaron en donde había estado.

Burusu: ¡Ah!. Estaba charlando con alguien, cosa poca. Perdón por estar tan ausente últimamente, hehe...

Konata, que no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta, le dio un interrogatorio entero al muchacho y este se salvo por que en ese preciso momento iniciaron las clases.

Por otro lado, Poppy y Bomby debían presentarse en su respectivas clases. Poppy se paro frente a todos delante del pizarrón, estaba completamente nervioso y las palabras no le salían.

Poppy: Eh...pu-pues... - Poppy miraba a todos lados de reojo y, en un pequeño momento, vio como Patricia le hacia un pequeño guiño con el ojo. En ese momento, el muchacho se calmo un poco y tomo mucho aire- ¡M-Me llamo Bombinche Poppy, lamento la pelea que tuve con mi hermano!.¡E-Espero poder hacer buenos amigos!

Después de esa peculiar presentación, el pequeño volvió a su asiento, todos querían decir algo pero para no hacer sentir incomodo al recién llegado se limitaron a no decir nada, a excepción de la chica americana que había soltado una pequeña risita.

Por otra parte, Bomby se encontraba en la misma situación que su hermano, pero este muchacho tenía una completa cara de indiferencia en su rostro. El hermano mayor dio un suspiro, levanto la voz y se presento.

Bomby: Tsie, me llamo Bomby. No les conviene meterse conmigo si no quieren salir mal parados...ah, y ese "numerito" del que ya se habrán enterado es algo que me pasa todos los días con mi eso amigos, gente, estudios y bla, bla, bla.

Ningún alumno se atrevió a mirarlo mientras se dirigía a su asiento que era, nada mas ni nada menos, al lado izquierdo de Kagami.

Las horas en clase pasaron bastante rápido, fue un día bastante tranquilo. A la hora del almuerzo, Burusu se iba a juntar con los hermanos pero la chica peliazul lo detuvo en seco haciéndole un montón de preguntas. Los hermanos tuvieron que almorzar solos en una misma mesa, por suerte, no discutieron ni se pelearon.

Cuando llego el termino de las clases, Bomby iba a buscar a su hermano pero una voz lo detiene en seco.

_"Oye, colmillito"_

Tras darse vuelta, Bomby sonrió confiado cuando vio a Burusu con los brazos cruzados y una actitud desafiante esperando a Bomby justo en el pasillo.

Bomby: Jo ~. Al parecer no recuerdas lo que le paso al ultimo tipejo que me llamo así.

Burusu: Vamos hombre, ese colmillito que se te sobresale te sienta genial. Es la combinación perfecta entre rudeza y lindura.

Bomby había tenido un buen día y no quería echarlo a perder, así que tan solo dio un suspiro y ambos fueron a buscar a Poppy. Lo que no sabían, es que atrás de ellos, escondidas en una esquina se encontraban Konata, Tsukasa y Miyuki.

Konata: Así que, el es uno de sus amigos,¿eh?

Miyuki: Para que Burusu-kun sea tan buena persona es raro que sea amigo de alguien con esa actitud...pero, son sus amistades, tal vez tenga un lado sentimental.

Tsukasa: ¡¿Eh?!.¿Tu crees Yuki-Chan?, a mi me dio bastante miedo.

Konata: Pues, si tiene un lado sentimental podría ser la pareja de Kagami -dijo Konata con un tono malicioso-.

Kagami: ¿De que me estas acusando ahora? - Kagami estaba detrás de las tres chicas y estas se sobresaltaron -

Konata: ¡Ah!. No es nada, Kagamin -disimulo la peliazul- estábamos...eh...viendo al chico nuevo.

Kagami: Ah,si...ese... -Aparentemente, a Kagami no le hacia ninguna gracia que le nombraran a Bomby-

En es momento, hubo unos segundos de silencio. Un silencio que se rompio e cuanto a la peliazul se le ocurrió una idea.

Konata: ¡Ya se!. Nos haremos amigos de ese colmilludo.

Las demás chicas no tenían idea de por que a Konata se le había ocurrido tal cosa, siempre se le ocurrían cosas raras, pero eso era demasiado .

Kagami: ¿Y para que? - dijo un poco disgustada la chica de las coletas -.

Konata: Pues, si nos hacemos buenas migas con el chico... ehm... no se, puede que se active algún evento o algo parecido~.

Iban a poner excusa pero los impulsos de Konata no dieron tiempo para ello. Cuando se encontraban bajando las escaleras, pudieron ver a un montón de gente en la entrada de una sala, al parecer, estaba ocurriendo algo en medio de todo el tumulto.

Konata: Anda, ¿Aqui que esta pasando?. No recuerdo haber visto tanto tumulto desde la ultima convención a la que fui.

Kagami: ¿Pues que no ves?.- Respondió Kagami que ya había intuido lo que sucedía nota que ese par de hermanos se quieren mucho...

Konata: ¡¿Son ellos?!. No perdamos la oportunidad, entonces. ¡Vamos a presentarnos!.

Nuevamente, los impulsos de Konata no dieron tiempo para oponerse, así que las demás chicas tuvieron que seguirla. Tras abrirse paso entre el tumulto, se percataron que Bomby estaba siendo detenido por Burusu y Poppy por Patricia...o al menos eso trataban de hacer. Por otro lado, Yutaka estaba muy asustada y estaba muy agarrada a Minami mientras que esta la rodeaba con el brazo por si pasaba algo. Todo esto mientras Hiyori dibujaba en un cuaderno rápidamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero dándole mas importancia a la peliroja y a la pelivere. Tras ver esa cómica escena, Konata estallo en risas debido a que parecía algo sacado de un anime.

Burusu:¡O-Oye!.¡Esto es algo de vida o muerte! -advirtió Burusu-.¡Si no van a ayudar pueden irse o ver el show!

Kagami: Oigan ustedes dos será mejor que se detengan -mando los hermanos no hicieron caso y eso hizo que Kagami perdiera la paciencia-.¡Oigan par de inútiles, si creen que este lugar es para sus peleas están totalmente equivocados!.¡Si quieren pelear, háganlo en la calle!.

Tras escuchar ese grito, Poppy se puso rojo y Bomby solo se detuvo. Ambos dejaron de pelear y se fueron uno al lado del otro, susurrando cosas.

Burusu: Ah... creí que no lo contábamos.

_Patricia: Me too..._

Mientras ambos hermanos iban susurrando cosas, Kagami logro escuchar algo que incluyo la palabra "Tsundere" en un susurro de Bomby. Tras percatarse de esto Kagami se dirigió a Bomby,lo dio vuelta por el hombro y le empezó a sermonear a gritos mientras lo punteaba y sacudía con el dedo. Poppy,Burusu y las demás chicas quedaron mirando bastante sorprendidas, si hasta Hiyori se despego de sus fantasias.

Burusu: ¿Por qué tiene que pasar por esto en cada recinto estudiantil al que vamos? - Escupió la pregunta al aire con un tono bastante ironico -

Tsukasa: ¿Osea que esto ya le había pasado? -Pregunto Tsukasa-.

Patricia: Mas seguido de lo que crees. Como sea, pasa que a Bomby una chica siempre lo sea gritándole, pegándole, empujándolo.

Burusu: Es un temerario... pero... es divertido como todas se esfuerzan en cantarle los cuarenta cuando no pueden siquiera moverlo...

Konata: ¡¿Eeeh?!. ¿A que te refieres?, todos estamos viendo que Kagami lo esta sacudiendo entero solo con un dedo.

Miyuki: Lamento interrumpirles, pero creo que se refieren al punto en el que esta parado. - Aclaro la pelirosa -

Patricia: En efecto~. Todas lo sermonean y nadie lo mueve.

Poppy: U-Uh... a juzgar p-por su cara...n-no creo que m-mi hermano l-le este poniendo a-atención... - Dijo con una voz un tanto baja para pasar desapercibido -

Konata: ¡Ah!. ¡Vaya, vaya!. ¡Por poco pensé que no sabias hablar! - Esa fue la rápida respuesta de la pequeña que había escuchado a Poppy. Este ultimo solo desvió la mirada y se sonrojo -

Aunque, Poppy estaba en lo cierto. Su hermano se encontraba con los ojos cerrados,metido en sus pensamientos.

Bomby: gritarle como a Poppy...pero, es una chica - Se decía para el mismo en sus pensamientos - será mejor esperar a que se le baje el cabreo...

Pasados unos minutos, Patty,Burusu y Poppy se asombraron al ver que Bomby se había despegado del punto en el que estaba. Bomby volvio en si cuando se dio cuenta de que por cada vez que Kagami lo empujaba con el dedo retrocedía unos pasos, tanto fue el asombro que el muchacho balbuceaba del asombro mientras la chica de las coletas lo seguía sermoneando. Poppy también se había quedado hundido en su asombro.

Burusu: ¡¿Q-Quee?!

Patricia: This can't be happening!

Konata: Así que nadie lo movía,¿eh? -Se burlo Konata-.

Tsukasa: No sabia que mi hermana podía llegar a ese nivel...

Miyuki: No hay nadie que tenga una paciencia infinitam Tsukasa-San

Hiyori: Agh, no sabía que Senpai era tan enérgica...un personaje así quedaría bien en un doujin, ehehehe~ -Hiyori se hundía nuevamente en sus fantasías-

Al final del sermón, Kagami lo empujo no con el dedo sino que con la mano y esto provoco que Bomby quedara tirado de espaldas en pleno pasillo, ante la vista atónita de todos. Kagami llego sin aire hasta donde estaban los demás, Poppy y Burusu se apegaron a la pared y se alejaron lo mas pronto posible hasta llegar a Bomby, juntos lo levantaron y se lo iban a llevar con el hacia la casa.

Bomby: A-Anda...c-con l-las chicas e-en el instituto - Tan solo eso le salió de la boca-

Kagami escucho esto y se dio la ese momento, los dos chicos, con Bomby agarrado, salieron volando y dejando una nube de humo por donde corrían.

Kagami: ¡Hmhp!. Esperar que esta vez sepa bien en donde esta -Dijo Kagami mientras jugaba con su pelo ya, el espectáculo ya termino y ya es bastante de irse.

Mientras tanto en la estación, estaban los tres chicos esperando el bus.

Bomby: Esa chica...tiene un carácter fuerte -Decía Bomby mientras se sobaba la cabeza-,pero...no te hagas el anguelito, de seguro que la conoces...

Poppy: ¿E-Eh?.¿Me hablas a mi? -Pregunto el hermano menor que estaba algo distraido-

Bomby: Tu no, refiero a Burusu...

Burusu: Pues si...algo -Respondía de una forma indiferente, al fin y al cabo, si Bomby queria saber de ella, el tendría que acercársele sea, mira, el día antes que llegaras recibí esta carta. -Dijo para cambiar evitar seguir hablando de ese tema-

Bomby y Poppy se pusieron a leer la carta. Era de otro amigo que llegaría en un par de días. Tenían que admitir que estaban algo preocupados, puesto que su amigo tenia un pésimo estado de salud y no sabían si la vida atareada de Japon fuera lo suyo, aun asi, estaban dispuestos a hacer lo necesario para ayudarle.


End file.
